1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to electricity-generating apparatuses and, in particular, to an apparatus coupled to a scooter designed to charge mobile devices by using the rotational energy from the ordinary operation of the scooter.
2. Background
Mobile devices such as smartphones are a staple of the digital age. As such, we are also more dependent on the energy needed to power our mobile devices. Alternating Current (AC) adapters restrict user mobility and convenience. Alternatively, portable batteries/chargers themselves require charging and lose charge over time. The scooter is a popular method of travel among adults and youths, alike. The technology currently available does not address the needs of these users who are greatly mobile and may not have the luxury of a fully portable charger, or an AC source.